Teenagers PrussiaxReader oneshot
by justanotherteenagefangirl27
Summary: your an outcast. the only goth in your school. you have one friend who drags you to a bad touch trio party, there you meet another outcast like yourself. *kind of a songfic but not really just sort of referances to teenagers by My chemical romance *


[Name] took along drag of her cigarette. Sighing deeply she smushed it against the wall of freeman highschool. Pulling out a strip of gum, she smacked on it till she couldn't smell smoke anymore. "[Your name]! Seriously [your name] why do you come out here everyday if all you do is smoke those cigarettes!" Roderich asked, pushing his glasses back on his nose bridge "well Roddie I want an escape." You answered popping a bubble and staring into his lavender eyes. He sighed and grabbed your arm, "let's go. I wanna get back to the piano." He said dragging you towards his car, a black BMW convertible. "Roddie can we get some food?" You ask stomach rumbling for effect. He nodded and drove through steak'n shake you got chicken fingers and a Reese's cup shake. You scarffed down the food and Rodderich staring at you disgustedly "what?" You ask crumbs falling onto your lap. "Nothing [your name]" he pulls up to your house. "Bye roddie!" You say hugging his neck. "Remember Francis' party tonight!" He called as he drove away.  
Oh yeah Francis Bonnefoy and his boyfriend Arthur Kirkland were throwing a party tonight. Yay. You run up to your room, wanting to avoid your mother at all costs. You lock the door behind you and collapse on your bed, pulling [your favorite book] up and pulling it open to the right page.  
Your phones buzzes a few episodes of black butler later *I'll pick u up for party at 7* you shut your laptop and take a quick shower, blow drying your [hair length] [hair color] and styling it. You pull a pair of black jeans on your legs and a black tank top on and shove your feet in your black docs with the British flag toe.  
You draw wings on your eyes and fan your lashes out with mascara. Finally you run a wine lip color over your lips and pop them for even color. Grabbing your bag and an extra lighter you run outside and into Rodderich's car. He was wearing a pair of dark wash skinnies I got him at the mall and a burgandy sweater.  
"You look great Roddie! Elizabeta has to talk to you now!" You encourage him. He blushes a deep red on the mention of Elizabeta and you giggle. "What about you[your name] who are you dressing up for?" He asks, eyebrows raised. "No one in particular." You say picking at your nails. He continues trying to guess who your dressing for till you get to Francis' mansion.  
"Alright Roddie! Don't embaress me or yourself have fun I'll be in the back yard." You tell him patting his shoulder. "I thought you were going in?" He asked nervously. "You'll be fine without me and I'll just be out back!" You told him pushing him in the door. You are greeted by music blaring from the house and tons of kids from your school dancing and mingling. You head straight for the glass doors to the backyard refusing to stay inside longer than you need to be.  
Oncew outside, you pull out another marbalo and light it illuminating a little bit of the backyard. You take long drags puffing them out into the air.  
The door slides open and music fills the yard, then closes seconds later. "Hey." Someone says. You look up. Its Gilbert Beilschmidtt the third member of the bad touch trio. "Sup" you ask. "Nothing, can I have a cig? Left mine inside." You hand him one and the lighter. You stand in silence dragging your cigarettes. 'Why are you out here? All your friends are inside?" You asked him suddenly. The albino looks up and you notice how cute of a goth he is. With black jeans, black docs, and a my chemical romance t he is the hottest guy here. "I could ask you the same thing." He replied smartly. "Yes but I asked first so you must answer first, not pull the question on the asker, because the asker will surely explain why it was brought up." You answer chuckling. " I am simply to awesome to be in there with all those idiots." He told me. "I have one friend and he doesn't understand me very much. See now we have a conversation going. All you have to do is follow the rules and then it doesn't have to be all weirdy and quiet." You tell him. "Yes but I am simply to awesome to follow these Rules so I'll start a different conversation with no rules now." He informs you. "What's your name awesome Frau?" "[Your name]" " nice. I like it." He replies. "What's your favorite MCR song?" You ask. "Teenagers. Definitely." "TEENAGERS SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME THEY COULD CARE LESS AS LONG AS SOMEONE'LL BLEED SO DARKEN YOUR CLOTHES OR STRIKE A VIOLENT POSE CUZ MAYBE THEY'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE BUT NOT ME!" You sing together at the top of your lungs. "You want some beer Frau?" He asks pointing towards thew door. "Sure." You say coolly. He disappears inside the house and reappears a minute later with two beers. "A toast to teenagers." He says, holding up his bottle. You klink your bottles together and you each chug the amber liquid. "Wow I've never seen a Frau down a beer like that." He looked impressed "that? That was nothing." You say.  
A few beers layer your both equally tipsy. "You know what Frau?" "What Gil?" You ask "you should go out on a date with me." He said. "Really?" You ask. He nodes and you hug him tightly. He bends down and ever so softly presses his lips to yours. Your happily surprised and kiss him back, lacking your fingers around his neck. You kiss harder and harder, till his young flashes across your lips. You pull back "don't do that ass!" You kick his shin and he pulls you back into a kiss, keeping his tounge in his mouth.  
The next day Rodderich finds you laying right next to him on the couch. His hoodie covered you both and your bodies were intertwined. You blinked your eyes open, saw Gilbert and laid your head on his firm chest closing your eyes again, feeling content. Gilbert shifted and murmured "ich liebe de [your name]".

**Authors Note:**

**Got bored last night wrote this and can't stop imagining myself in it! kyaa looooove Prussia so much! *blushes and has fangasams***

**PRUSSIA: well of course you do Kyoko because im awesome**

**Author (my interwebz name be Kyoko): yup.**

**Prussia: Ha Austria you fool I am truly the most awesome of all keskeskes~**

**Kyoko: rubs temples**


End file.
